Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad
Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad is the second season and combination of Grand Prix, Military and more vehicles created by Future Beetle. This article has 3 evil Megazords. This season is after Power Rangers Mystic Defenders, a first season. This season will be Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad Season 2, a third season. Synopsis The World was attacked by Demons of the Underworld, six teenagers are chosen to become the Power Rangers to save the World. Hades has order his troops to destroy the Rangers. It's up to Rangers to save the day. Rangers Arsenal * Rev Morphers * Military Morphers * GT Sword◆ ** Red Mech Battlizer◆ * Buggy Gauntlet◆ * Truck Hammer◆ * Air Daggers◆ * Heli Blaster◆ * Limo Bullet◆ * Automotive Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Jet Boomerang◆ * Tank Skates◆ * Ship Knuckle◆ * Marine Saw◆ * Octane Enforcer◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Red Mech Battlizer◆ Morphing Call "It's Go Time! Racing Accelerate!" Roll Call *Jacob: "Vehicle of Courage! Red 1!" *Randal: "Vehicle of Honesty! Yellow 2!" *Richard: "Vehicle of Friendship! Blue 3!" *Jade: "Vehicle of Kindness! Green 4!" *Katrina: "Vehicle of Love! Pink 5!" *Rachel: "Vehicle of Justice! White 6!" *Dale: "Vehicle of Witness!" Black 7!" *Sophia: "Vehicle of Sincerity! Gold 8!" *Todd: "Vehicle of Reliability! Silver 9!" *Warren: "Vehicle of Strength! Bronze 10!" *Claire: "Vehicle of Loyalty! Purple 11!" *Gideon: "Defender of the World! BMW Ranger go forth! Rangers: "We defend the World from evil! We are... Power Rangers Vehicle Squad!" Allies * Steven Laurie * Katie Duer * Dr. Sally * Chameleonster (Season 2 only) * Adam Park * Mr. Duer * Lance (Mystic Defenders) Mystic Defenders Warriors Truck Rangers They are Evil Rangers who became allies in the near end of the season. Villains Season 1 * Hades/Galvatis (destroyed by Nitro Ultrazord and later by Micro Ultrazord) * Senator (destroyed by Randal) * Miss Parasitism (destroyed by Jade, Katrina and Rachel) * Chaos Knight (destroyed by the Rangers) * Chameleonster (Season 1 only, arrested in Jail by the Rangers and the Cops, escaped in Season 2) * SJ-123456789101 (fully damaged by the Rangers) * Demons of Underworld Season 2 *Globber Of Goo *Magusas *Goo Knight *Goo Fighters Others * Zephyr * Black Bull Spirit * Oni Black Bull * General Rage * Master Xandered (sealed by Samurai Micro Ultrazord for good) which is based on Yellow Turbo Ranger's helmet and different color ranger suit is cerulean as well as the skirt. Monsters * List of Monsters in Vehicle Squad Zords (Vehicle Squad) Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord, ✶ team-piloted zord, ◇ secondary piloted zord Season 1 Vehicle Zords *Nitro Ultrazord ✶ **Nitro Megazord ✶ ***GT Driver Zord ◆ ***Buggy Driver Zord ◆ ***Truck Driver Zord ◆ ***Plane Driver Zord ◆ ***Chopper Driver Zord ◆ ***Limo Driver Zord ◆ Military Zords *Override Megazord ✶ **Military Megazord ✶ ***Jet Military Zord ◆ ***Tank Military Zord ◆ ***Navy Ship Military Zord ◆ ***Mine Truck Military Zord ◆ Auxiliary Zords *Van Driver Zord ◆ *Altima Driver Zord ❖ *Bus Driver Zord ❖ *Camaro Driver Zord ❖ *Wagon Driver Zord ❖ *Blimp Driver Zord ❖ *Caravan Driver Zord ❖ *Mazada Driver Zord ❖ *Boat Driver Zord ❖ *Sedan Driver Zord ❖ *Snowmobile Driver Zord ❖ *BMW Zord ❖ *BMW Battlezord ❖ Truck Zords *Truck Brawler Megazord ✶ (destroyed by Ghost Ranger, but rebuilt afterwards) **Monster Truck Zord ◆ **F-650 Truck Zord ◆ **Jeep Truck Zord ◆ **Avalanche Truck Zord ◆ **Bronco Truck Zord ◆ Construction Zords *Construction Megazord ✶ **Crane Driver Zord ◇ **Excavator Driver Zord ◇ **Bulldozer Driver Zord ◇ **Dump Truck Driver Zord ◇ **Cement Mixer Driver Zord ◇ **Bucket Loader Driver Zord ◇ Velocity Zords *Velocity Megazord ✶ **Scion Driver Zord ◆ **SUV Driver Zord ◆ **Hummer Driver Zord ◆ **Gyro Driver Zord ◆ **Shuttle Driver Zord ◆ **Train Driver Zord ◆ *Trailer Carrierzord ➲ Season 2 Micro Zords *Micro Ultrazord ✶ *Super Micro Megazord ✶ **Micro Megazord/Dual Micro Megazord (without Taxi Zord and Roller Zord) ***Dash Battlezord ◆ ***Starship Zord ◆ ***Rail Zord ◆ ***Drill Zord ◆ ***Roller Zord ◆ ***Taxi Zord ◆ Auxiliary Zords *Dual Driverzord ◆ *Oil Tanker Zord ◆ *Subway Zord ◆ *Rover Zord ◆ *Lifeboat Zord ◆ *Volkswagen Zord ◆ *Tyranno Microzord ◆ Terror Vehicle Zords *TerrorMax Megazord **Red Cart Zord ◆ **Yellow Dozer Zord ◆ **Blue Marine Zord ◆ **Green Jet Zord ◆ **Pink Copter Zord ◆ **White Runner Zord ◆ Evil Zords *Ghost Megazord **Hearse Driver Zord **Camper Driver Zord **Mail Truck Driver Zord **Mini Cooper Driver Zord **Police Car Driver Zord *Vampire Megazord **ATV Driver Zord **Convoy Driver Zord **Chariot Driver Zord **Locomotive Driver Zord **Ice Cream Truck Driver Zord *Terror Megazord **Shovel Driver Zord **Sidecar Driver Zord **Dirt Car Driver Zord **Hot Rod Driver Zord **Mixer Driver Zord Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: Going to Start up (First appearance of Driver Rangers are Jacob, Randal, Richard, Jade and Katrina are introduced with Katie, Steven, Dr. Sally, Hades, Senator, Miss Parasitism, Chameleonster and Rachel) *Episode 2: Journey to Earth *Episode 3: Kicking butt (Nitro Megazord makes his debut) *Episode 4: The right has Done *Episode 5: White kindness (Debut of White Driver Ranger and her Zord Limo including Dale, Sophia, Todd and Warren) *Episode 6: Power Punch *Episode 7: Onward the strike (Black, Gold, Silver and Bronze Military Rangers are introduced) *Episode 8: Military saves the day (Debut of Military Megazord) *Episode 9: Enter Chaos Knight (Chaos Knight is introduced) *Episode 10: The Violet Girl (Claire is introduced) *Episode 11: The destroyer Ape (Nitro Megazord combines with Military Megazord into Override Megazord is introduced) *Episode 12: Justice is Serve (Debut of Violet Ranger and Van Driver Zord) *Episode 13: Saving the Girl *Episode 14: Pleasant is Better *Episode 15: Blue is Good *Episode 16: Altima has been Deployed (Altima Zord is introduced) *Episode 17: Chameleonster Strikes Back (Joe, Patrick, Shannon, Raymond and Gina are introduced) *Episode 18: Like Father, Like Son (Bus Zord is introduced) *Episode 19: The Fastest Intruder *Episode 20: Stealth Ally (SJ-123456789101 was built by Chaos Knight) *Episode 21: On the Emerald Deal (Camaro Zord is introduced) *Episode 22: What's left of me *Episode 23: Katrina's struggling day (Wagon Zord is introduced) *Episode 24: Attack of the giant Octopus *Episode 25: Reaching for the Clouds (Blimp Zord makes it's appearance) *Episode 26: Truck Rangers steps in (Joe, Patrick, Shannon, Raymond and Gina are brainwashed to become Truck Rangers by Chaos Knight. Nitro Megazord is fully scrapped by Truck Brawler Megazord it was under maintenance.) *Episode 27: New Ranger in Town (Gideon and BMW Ranger is introduced as well as Caravan Zord) *Episode 28: BMW Ranger Teach Monsters a Lesson (Mazada, Boat, Sedan and Snowmobile Zords are introduced and Gideon uses his BMW Zord to combine with Auxiliary Zords into BMW Battlezord Megazord form) *Episode 29: Two Worlds merging together (Mystic Defender teamup. Zephyr comes back for revenge and Nitro Megazord returns back online.) *Episode 30: Fighting for the Humanity (Mystic Defender teamup. Zephyr, Black Bull Spirit and Oni Black Bull is destroyed.) *Episode 31: No Turning Back (Construction Zords and Construction Megazord are introduced and Truck Rangers accept defeat and join the Rangers) *Episode 32: For the Planet *Episode 33: When the Savior Arrives *Episode 34: Beyond the Universe (Velocity Megazord is introduced) *Episode 35: The Terrorzords (Terrorzords has been deployed by Hades, Senator and Chaos Knight.) *Episode 36: The Darkness Rebirth *Episode 37: Say your Prayers, Miss Parasitism (Miss Parasitism and Vampire Megazord are destroyed) *Episode 38: New Threat *Episode 39: Cheetah Thing (Chameleonster gets arrested in jail on his demise) *Episode 40: A Rival Awaits (Senator are destroyed and Nitro Ultrazord are introduced) *Episode 41: Payback Time *Episode 42: Winner Takes All (Chaos Knight are destroyed after SJ-123456789101 destroyed and Claire obtains the Strato Sword) *Episode 43: Last Hope *Episode 44: Claire's Ambitions (Hades are destroyed. Claire betrays the Rangers by using the power of Strato Sword to become Ghost Ranger) *Final Episode: The Finale (Ghost Ranger and Ghost Megazord are destroyed. Claire accepts the fate to reunite with the Rangers) Season 2 *Episode 1: The Begins With... (All of the Zords were damaged before it repaired in the end by new villain Globber Of Goo, however, the old Ghost Zords are rebuilt as Micro Zords and Micro Megazord are introduced) *Episode 2: The Mighty Attacks *Episode 3: The Two Successors (Sasha and Samuel are introduced and replaced Randal and Richard) *Episode 4: Beyond Of The Auxiliary (Dual Driverzord are introduced) *Episode 5: Auxiliary Zords United (Four more Zords are introduced) *Episode 6: Megazord Two For One (Dual Micro Megazord are introduced) *Episode 7: The Day For Dino Zord (Tyranno Microzord and Super Micro Megazord are introduced) *Episode 8: The Return Of Terrorzords (Terrorzords makes a reappearance as Recreational Vehicle Driver Zords, Part One) *Episode 9: Terror with Good (Recreational Vehicle Driver Zords revealed be good Zords, Part Two) *Episode 10: The Enemy For All Enemy (It revealed Hades is reborn as Galvatis, Part One) *Episode 11: For All Falls (Micro Ultrazord are introduced and Galvatis is destroyed, Part Two) *Episode 12: Mania Attack *Episode 13: Crossing with Samurai (Samurai Rangers reappeared inculding Master Xandred, Part One) *Episode 14: Grand Prix and Samurai Fights Back (Master Xandred is sealed for good by Micro Samurai Shark Gigazord Formation) *Episode 15: The Return of Chameleonster *Episode 16: The New Rival *Episode 17: Hexagon Game *Episode 18: The Answer Lies Within *Episode 19: The Stew of Goo *Episode 20: The Hyper Engine *Episode 21: Goo is Falling *Episode 22: Globber's Final Transformation *Episode 23: Globber's Strike Falls *Episode 24: Magusas' Rage (Magusas was destroyed) *Episode 25: Goo Knight Remain *Episode 26: The Red vs. The Knight *Episode 27: Meltdown (Goo Knight was destroyed by the Rangers) *Episode 28: The Last Remain (Part One) *Episode 29: Countdown to Goo (Part Two) *Final Episode: Final Showdown (This episode marks Globber Of Goo's demise and his goo soilders) Trivia * This makes Green Ranger and Gold Ranger female. * It will have female Green and Pink Rangers and a male Yellow Ranger on the same team. * This is the first to have two seasons Category:Series Category:Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad Category:Season Category:Seasons